


Semelhanças

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Em geral o menino a lembrava de Clow, mas naquele aspecto ele era como ela.





	Semelhanças

Watanuki estava falando sobre seu dia na escola enquanto lavava a louça, bem falando talvez não seria o termo correto já que a ação consistia mais dele murmurando pra si mesmo com raiva sobre as indignidades que Doumeki o fez sofrer no curso de seu dia escolar enquanto Yuuko, Maru e Moro ouvem. E Yuuko sorri.

Em geral o menino a lembrava de Clow, sua comida e sua gentileza, e os olhos azuis que tinha passado direto por seus pais mas acabado no rosto dele. Mas em momentos como aquele ele o lembrava dela mesma. Da época em que ela tinha alguém que fazia com que ela se sentisse assim em sua vida.

Uma pessoa que fazia o seu sangue ferver com apenas um olhar e que fazia ela sentir raiva quase toda vez que ele abria a boca.

Uma pessoa que fazia ela sentir frustrada e confusa.

Uma pessoa que fazia ela se sentir feliz e humana.

Ela sorri e secretamente deseja que Watanuki nunca tivesse que descobrir como era viver sem essa pessoa.


End file.
